We are studying the spontaneous deposit of lipids in beagle and Silberian husky corneas in our search for spontaneous animal models of human corneal disease. In the beagle, we have found cholesterol and other deposited, and think that this is a spontaneous animal model for the central crystalline corneal dystrophy of Schneider in man. In the huskies, we have found lipid deposits that form a gray haze studded by crystalline figures. This can progress to a blinding disorder in some dogs and is a problem for husky breeders. We have established a breeding colony to study the inheritance of this disorder. We have not identified an association in either breed with systemic hyperlipidemia and think that both disorders represent a primary corneal dystrophy. In the coming year, we will quantitate the biochemical composition of the lipids deposited in these corneas.